creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Detective Bloodface
Ich stehe triumphierend vor dem Mann, der mir gerade eben noch die Kehle aufschlitzen wollte; tja sein Messser behalte ich jedenfalls. Ich habe noch nie den Geschmack von fremden Blut auf meiner Zunge geschmeckt; es schmeckt fremd, süß und metallisch, trotzdem würde ich es niemanden weiterempfehlen. Die Polizei kommt rein, tja die wird sich wundern wenn sie mein Meisterwerk betrachten. Sie brechen durch die Fenster und trampeln meine schöne Tür ein, wie unhöflich. Anscheinend das Sondereinsatzkommando; wie aufregend. Sie richten ihre Sturmgewehre auf mich, acht Stück an der Zahl und hinter mir klemmt noch eine Schrotflinte am Rücken; die wollen es mir wirklich nicht einfach machen. »Hände nach oben, du Scheißkerl!«, ruft der Captain, und ich zeigte ihm stattdessen meinen Mittelfinger. »Bevor ich Befehle von ihnen annehme, liege ich wahrscheinlich schon in meinen eigenen Sarg. Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin, oder?«, frage ich ihn spöttisch, und setzte mich in aller Ruhe auf meinen roten Lieblingssessel, schaue ganz lässig auf die Sturmgewehre die mich jederzeit durchlöchern könnten; könnten. Der Captain kommt zu mir und schubst mich von meinen Sessel runter, drückt mir das Sturmgewehr auf den Kopf. » Bleib auf den Boden du Scheißkerl, noch eine auffällige Bewegung und ich jage dir mein ganzes Magazin in deinen verdammten Schädel. «, brüllt er, und ich konnte mir es nicht verkneifen zu lachen; sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung. »Nun ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor mich von inkompetenten Vollidioten wie ihnen festnehmen zu lassen. Sie wissen doch das ich Bloodface bin, und ohne mich wäre ihre Scheißregierung aufgeschmissen. Also legen sie ihre Spielzeuge beiseite und lassen sie mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit fortsetzen, oder wollen sie dieses Appartement etwa nicht lebend wieder verlassen?«, frage ich ihn unheilvoll, doch er drückt stattdessen sein Sturmgewehr noch fester auf meinen Schädel. Ich spüre wie mir Handschellen angelegt werden, und sie mir einen Sack über den Kopf ziehen - jetzt ist mein Sichtfeld blockiert, toll. Ich stehe in der Mitte des Raumes und werde in den Hubschrauber gezerrt. Kurz vor meinen Eintritt, löse ich mit einem schnellen Handgriff die Fesseln bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte. Es ertönte eine Explosion in meinen Appartement: Meine kleine selbstgebastelte Bombe hat zwar mein ganzes Appartement in die Luft gejagt. aber das kann mir im Moment herzlich egal sein. Wären diese Trottel doch nur vor mir eingestiegen. Während die Polizisten im Hubschrauber wie stumpfe Anfänger perplex auf die Explosion starten, hole ich meine Python aus der Tasche und verteile innerhalb von 3 Sekunden drei Kopfschüsse; die aufplatzenden Schädel widern mich an. Die Bombe mit einer Zeitschaltuhr zu montieren war eine geniale Idee meinerseits, und diese Trottel haben nun auch einen Großteil meiner vorherigen Ermittlungsarbeit verloren; ein böses Grinsen spielt sich über meine Lippen. Lediglich den Piloten habe ich am Leben gelassen damit er mich zur Polizeistation eskortieren kann. Nachdem wir angekommen sind warten auch schon mehr Polizisten auf mich, und ich begrüße sie so herzlich wie es mir möglich ist. »Dieses kleine Feuer war ja ganz nett, jedoch hoffe ich nur, ihr kommt auch ohne meine Fähigkeiten klar. Denn nur ich bin dem kriminellen Abschaum gewachsen. Ich werde jetzt in meine Zelle gehen, und mir einen Kaffee bringen lassen«, sagte ich noch, während sie mich gewaltsam in meine Zelle brachten; "lebenslänglich". Sie reißen mir meine rote Maske ab, und darunter offenbarte sich ein gewöhnliches Gesicht das mit dem Blut zahlreicher Menschen gekennzeichnet wurde. Ich bin Detective Bloodface, und das einzige Individuum das den Abschaum der Unterwelt überlisten kann. Nachdem ich in meiner Zelle gammele, denke ich darüber nach wie lange sie mich wohl diesmal in dieser Zelle halten; 2 Wochen vielleicht? »Mein Name ist Bloodface, was wollen sie denn noch von mir wissen?«, frage ich gelangweilt die Polizisten, oder wertlose Schlümpfe wie ich sie lieber nenne. Doch das gefällt ihren Elektroschockern nicht so sehr. Ich hasse diese elektrischen Foltergeräte. »Das sagen sie nun schon zum dritten mal, und das wussten wir auch schon vorher. Abgesehen davon müssen sie auch einen richtigen Namen haben aber das tut nichts zur Sache, der Punkt ist: Was haben sie getan?«, fragt mich der Polizist schlicht, und ich lese in seinem trainierten Gesicht eine starke gezügelte Wut mir gegenüber; ob ein Freund von ihm in der Explosion verstorben ist? Ich lege die Beine auf den Tisch, und betrachte die Schlümpfe mit starker Herablassung; wie ich diese Möchtegerne doch hasse; ohne ihr Regelhandbuch wüssten die noch nicht mal wie man eine Toilette bedient. Ich kann jeden Mensch nur mit größter Herablassung gegenüber treten, denn für mich sind sie eine unterentwickelte Spezies, meiner nicht würdig. Keiner kommt an meinen Verstand heran und noch weniger an mein Schießeisen. *Ich seufze* »Nun ich habe Menschen getötet die mich in meiner Arbeit...gestört haben. Ich glaube es waren 14...15 Menschen? Oh und dann noch die Polizisten die in der Explosion gestorben sind, das waren neun, oh und noch die drei aus den Hubschrauber. Also habe ich 27 Menschen unerlaubt getötet. Reicht das, kann ich jetzt nach Hause?«, fragte ich genervt und bekam einen deftigen Elektroschock ab. Ein böses Grinsen spielt sich über meine Lippen; es sind fünf bewaffnete Polizisten im Raum, unterschätzen sie mich etwa? »Hör zu Marek, wir machen keinen...«, ein bedrohlicher Blick meinerseits unterbricht ihn, »Wie haben sie mich gerade genannt?«, frage ich mit versteckter Morddrohung in der Stimme. Meine Finger zucken nervös, ein falsches Wort noch und ich werde ihm seines Hauptes endledigen. Der mittlere Polizist schaut mir unerschrocken in die Augen; der einzige der noch keine Angst vor mir hat; »Wir nennen sie so wie es uns beliebt Marek. Aber gerne kann ich sie auch Bastard nennen wenn ihnen das lieber ist. Und denken sie nicht daran auszubüxen, selbst wenn sie fünf staatlich ausgebildete und bewaffnete Polizisten überwältigen können, so wartet ein ganzes Schwadron aus Soldaten vor dieser Tür um sie mit Friendly Fire zu begrüßen. Also Spiel dich nicht so auf Bastard, und bleib ruhig auf deinem Platz sitzen, und beantworte gefälligst unsere Fragen sonst werden dir die Elektroschocks bald wie ein Vergnügen vorkommen.«, droht der Polizist mir, und ich musste zugeben das mir der Mann sympathisch wurde. Doch Sympathie ist nur ein Anhängsel, unnötig aber vorhanden. Ich seufze verwegen, und schaue meinem vollbärtigen Gegenüber tief in die Augen, und lese das innere seiner Seele ab. Mein Grinsen erreicht den Höhepunkt, und meine dreckige Lache ließ ihn leicht zurück schrecken - gehe nie zu nah an durchgeknallte wie mich heran, wir beißen nämlich. »Also meine Dollys, welche Scheiße soll ich euch unfähigen Hosenmätzen diesmal vom Arsch abwischen. Und wie sieht meine Bezahlung aus? Pro Stunde will ich eine fünfstellige Zahl auf mein Konto fliegen sehen, oh und ich will eine großkalibrige Schrotflinte zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen und...«, verlange ich arrogant wie ein unerzogenes Rotzgör, und bekomme stattdessen eine doppelläufige Schrotflinte auf die Stirn gedrückt von Vollbart. »Du Pisser stellst hier garantiert keine Forderungen. Du bist einer der gefährlichsten Kriminellen unserer Zeit, und der Staat hat beschlossen dich nach Amerika zu verschiffen um die Todesstrafe zu vollstrecken. Das einzige was du bekommst ist dein gottverkacktes Leben du Hurrensohn.«, schreit Vollbart so laut, das ich schon beinahe meine Hände hoch gehalten hätte. Diese Dollys sollen mich kennen lernen. Die Schrotflinte liegt zwei Sekunden später in meinen Händen, worauf sie mit Sturmgewehren auf mich zielen; zwecklos. Ich springe vor dem Kugelhagel zur Seite und laufe quer über die Wände hinter die Polizisten; mit meinen Spezialsohlen ist das für kurze Zeit möglich da sie eine besondere Haftfähigkeit haben. Der hinterste wird von meiner Schrotflinte nieder geschlagen und fällt zu Boden. Die anderen vier zielen gleichzeitig auf mich, und versperren mir jeglichen Ausweg; wenn ich meine Ausrüstung dabei hätte wäre dieser Kampf schon längst vorbei. Vollbart schießt auf meine Beine, und ich verklemme mir einen spitzen Schmerzensschrei; doch ein lautes fietschen entrannte meiner Kehle. Dieser Vollbart ist ein Mann der Taten, aber meine Taten bringen Ergebnisse. »Los töte mich, erzähle deinen vielen Freunden das du ihre letzte Hoffnung ermordet hast. Los tue es!« Er legt sein Sturmgewehr beiseite, und beugt sich zu mir runter. Ich lache, und er stimmt mit ein während der bewusstlose Dolly rausgebracht wird. »Ja, wir brauchen dich Bloodface. Und du willst leben, also kommen wir ins Geschäft?«, fragt er mich streng, und ich schaue ihn mit meinen rotschwarzen Augen in seine blauen. Ich ließ mein unmenschliches Grinsen hervor. Die Schrotflinte klebt nun auf seiner Brust, und Vollbart wurde kalkweiß. »Na klar, aber ich werde dich töten. Nicht heute und ohne guten Grund, aber ich werde es tun. Was ist mein Auftrag?«, frage ich und lege die Schrot beiseite während die anderen Dollys kurz davor waren Friendly Fire zu verteilen; egal ob an mich oder die Wand. Vollbart gibt ihnen das Zeichen das sie sich beruhigen sollen; oder was auch immer der Mittelfinger bedeuten sollte. Wir setzten uns zurück und eine Akte liegt vor mir. Ohne auf sie zu schauen, nicke ich meinen Auftrag ab. »Detective, dieser Auftrag ist selbst für sie sonderbar. Und diese...Person mit der sie es zu tun haben werden ist wahrhaft schrecklich. Sie ist Teil einer unerklärlichen Mordserie die sie aufdecken sollen, und wenn sie das schaffen werden sie mit dem Leben belohnt.«, erklärt Vollbart, worauf ich gelangweilt auf meinen Fingernägeln herumkaue. Ich schaue auf das befestigte Foto und bekomme einen heftigen Lachanfall. Die Polizisten sahen sich fragend an; haben wohl eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe, trinke ich einen Schluck Wasser und schaue nochmals auf das Foto und danach lese ich mir blitzschnell den Inhalt durch. Nach 2 Minuten habe ich 5.000 Worte durch, und etwas von meinen Blut tropft auf das Papier; toll wieder mal Nasenbluten. »Also, ist das euer Ernst?! Ich habe ja schon schreckliche Namen gehört aber dieser... Slenderman, hört sich nach nem billigen Horrorfilm an. Wo ist den bitteschön sein Gesicht hin? Hat er sich wohl vor Selbstabscheu abgeschnitten und die Toilette runtergespült. Nennt sich dieses Vieh ernsthaft selbst Slenderman, oder war seine Mami ein Fan von Trash Filmen und einfallslosen Superheldennamen?!«, frage ich herablassend, und werde von allen ernst angeschaut. »Werden sie ihn ausfindig machen, oder nicht?«, fragt mich Vollbart worauf ich das Nägel kauen sein lasse. »Warum nicht, kann ich mir dann seinen schicken Anzug nehmen wenn er Tod ist? Ach was nur Spaß, als ob ich es anfassen würde. « Nun, diesen Kindermörder werde ich schneller finden als Vollbart seinen Rasierapparrat. Das wird sicherlich unterhaltsam. Ich wurde statt in eine gewöhnliche Zelle, in ein Privaquartier verfrachtet, mit der üblichen Grundausstattung; interessiert mich nicht, hier gibt es keinen roten Sessel. Ich sortiere meine Ermittlungsergebnisse nach Nummern, und tippe ungeduldig auf den Tisch; wo bleiben sie denn? Die Dollys wollten doch meine Ermittlungsergebnisse sehen, oder müssen sie etwa zu einem dringenden Meeting aller Gruppenmastubieren?! Naja ist ja nicht meine Schuld wenn das Mädchen krepiert. Die verriegelte Tür öffnet sich langsam, offenbart zwei Dollys welche ich nicht kenne; junges Frischfleisch, die werden sicher geschockt sein beim Anblick meines Bloodface. Der eine ist schwarz der andere kalkweiß, Black & White also. Black & White wurde bleich beim Anblick meines blutverschmierten Gesicht; hehe. »Hallo ihr jungen Dollys, ihr seid also mein Frischfleisch? Ich habe ordentlich Appetit auf menschliche Gedärme - ihr seht nämlich sehr lecker aus.«, begrüße ich sie herzlich - sie werden panisch, doch ergreifen sie nicht die Flucht. Ich würde jedoch nie Menschenfleisch essen; Kannibalismus ist in jeder Hinsicht ekelhaft schon der Geschmack von Menschenblut hat mich abgeschreckt. Black findet als erstes die Fassung wieder, schaut sich sogleich die Akten an; scheint nicht begeistert zu sein. »Herr Bloodface, warum haben sie den Text verschlüsselt?«, fragt mich Black während White perplex weiter auf meine Blutflecken schaut; mein Gesicht zieren und abschrecken; wenn's ihm Spaß macht. »Naja, ich war sehr schnell fertig, da dachte ich mir: Verschlüssle den Text doch einfach. Naja hier ist der Dechiffrierkodex, damit sie möglichst schnell fertig werden meine lieben Dollys. Denn ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen könnte bald verstümmelt in einem Wald aufgefunden werden; wenn überhaupt. *schnippt mit den Fingern* Aber hey, wissen sie: Mir kann das egal sein, immerhin würden sie dieses Wissen ohne mich gar nicht besitzen.«, selbstgefällig schaukle ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her, gleichmäßig wie ein Metronom, nach dem Takt, »Tik...Tak...Tik...Tak...«. Black & White stürmen aus dem Quartier, versuchen schnell jemanden zu finden, irgendeine Person, die den Text dechiffrieren kann; warum haben sie mich nicht gefragt, ob ich den Text einfach übersetze? Ich weiß inzwischen alles zu dem berüchtigten Slenderman u.a. weiß ich genauestens über seine Fähigkeiten bescheid. Er agiert lautlos, bewegt seinen Körper und dessen Gliedmaßen jedoch nicht - dafür besitzt er die Fähigkeit, sprunghaft zu teleportieren. Er stellt seinen Opfern eine Weile nach, zermürbt sie dadurch und hetzt sie anschließend zu Tode oder fängt sie ein und tötet sie dann; wie kreativ er doch vorgeht. Ich verstehe nicht was manche Menschen (falls man den Slenderman noch als Menschen einordnen kann) daran finden, ihre Opfer erst bis zur völligen geistigen Erweichung zu treiben, bevor sie diese töten. Nicht das ich ihre komplizierte Psyche nicht verstehen würde, doch wie man nur soviel Spaß haben kann beim töten, ist mir unergründlich. Für mich ist das Morden ein Job, mehr nicht (der Vorfall im Appartement war ebenfalls nicht grundlos geschehen, ich würde doch niemals grundlos meinen roten Sessel grundlos in die Luft jagen). »Dann geht es wohl los«, flüstere ich leicht erregt, fühle mich beflügelt. Vollbart kommt dazu, plus zwei weitere Polizisten, bewaffnet mit Schlagstöcken und Elektroschock; amüsant. »Ok, Arschloch, du entschlüsselst sofort diesen Bericht, sonst jage ich dir drei Kugeln gleichzeitig in deinen verdammten Arsch. Und das meine ich ernst! «, droht mir Vollbart, lädt seine Olympia nach, während sich die anderen Dollys still fragen, ob Vollbart das überhaupt dürfte; aufhalten würden sie ihn jedenfalls nicht. »Eigentlich brauchen sie gar keinen Bericht, sie müssen bloß wissen das Slenderman bald ein unschuldiges Mädchen aus dem Manston Anwesen entführen wird. Den Rest können sie sich ja denken, und die Koordinaten habe ich nicht dechiffriert - habe ich nur mit dem weniger wichtigen Details gemacht. Langeweile und so...« Vollbart wurde nahezu rasend vor Wut, sein Gesicht schwillt hochrot an. »Du dreckiger Hurrensohn, wenn dieses Mädchen wegen ihren Späßen stirbt *zückt ein Militärkampfmesser*, schneide ich dir Augen, Ohren und Hoden ab! *spricht mehr im Monolog* Elendiger, verdammter Scheißkerl«, brüllt Vollbart, zerrt mich aus dem Raum, wirft mir meinen braunen Mantel, und meinen klassischen schwarzen Hut zu; "leicht angesäuert". »Wir müssen der Zentrale Bescheid geben, das wird ein gefährlicher Sturmeinsatz. Hoffe du hast nicht vor lebend zurück zu kommen, Arschloch, du kommst nämlich mit!«, Doch ich habe vor zu überleben. Bei den Dollys sehe ich da schwarz. 9 SEK Männer durch Explosion in Appartement gestorben in Manchester; England. 3 weitere SEK Polizisten wurden erschossen, all dies wurde von nur einer Person verursacht. Nach einem Sturmeinsatz des englischen Sondereinsatzkommandos (kurz SEK) welcher über Helikopter und Einbruch stattfand; zur Festnahme des berüchtigten Serienkillers Marek(Nachname unbekannt) auch unter den Namen Bloodface bekannt; kam es in einem Appartement nahe dem Manchester Opera House, zu einer Explosion, in dem Moment wo sich noch neun SEK Männer im Appartement befanden. Jene wurden von den austretenden Flammen verbrannt. Die Explosion soll von einer selbst gebauten Bombe des Bloodface stammen. Darauf soll der überlebende Bloodface drei weitere SEK Männer mit einer Python (ein Revolver) erschossen haben - viel zu schnell, die SEK Männer hatten keine Chance. Nur einer der Männer; ein gewisser Terence Bouchard (44); überlebte den Einsatz als Pilot des Helikopters und soll inzwischen seinen Dienst quittiert haben. Weitere Informationen werden zu dieser rätselhaften Tragödie noch folgen. Nach Gerüchten zu urteilen soll der inzwischen inhaftierte Bloodface, nach Amerika verschifft werden um die Todesstrafe zu vollstrecken. (Diese wird jedoch nie vollstreckt) »Ich wusste das sie weich werden.«, flüstere ich grinsend, während mir ein fetter Dolly die Handschellen aufmacht; warum schon jetzt, etwa weil ich unbewaffnet bin? »Vielen Dank Dolly, hoffe du bekommst ordentlich Lollys für deine Dienste.« Meine Worte ließen Wut in Fettis Augen aufblitzen - soll ich sie auslöschen? Nein, dafür macht es einfach zu viel Spaß - blecke meine Zähne belustigt. Der fette Dolly zerrt mich zu einem SEK Panzerwagen - siebzehn schwer bewaffnete Soldaten stehen in der Nähe; das finde selbst ich etwas übertrieben, aber gut. Zumindestens nehmen sie mich ernst; sollte so bleiben. Wenn ich etwas hasse, dann ist es unterschätzt zu werden. Sie können mich ruhig Marek oder Bastard nennen, das ist mir eigentlich egal (je nachdem wie ich gerade drauf bin). Aber wenn ich merke...wenn sich jemand herablassend oder gar respektlos mir gegenüber benimmt (schneide ich ihm früher oder später die Kehle auf). Fat Dolly ist ganz schön kräftig (immerhin konnte er mich in den Wagen schmeißen), aber wenn ich nicht von Soldaten umstellt wäre, würde sein Dickschädel an meinem Kaminsims hängen. Naja...wenn ich noch einen Kamin hätte. Die schöne Explosion hat ordentlich geknallt, alles in meinem Appartement ist von den Flammen verschlungen worden; selbst mein schöner roter Lieblingssessel. Ja, inzwischen bereue ich es mein Appartement in die Luft gesprengt zu haben. Menschenleben gibt es genug, aber dieser rote Sessel war...einzigartig. "Hör auf zu flüstern, Bastard!«, schreit Vollbart, und reißt mich aus meiner Träumerei. Die Panzerwagentür schließt sich, fünf SEK Männer sitzen hier - Vollbart eingeschlossen. »Du hast mich aus meiner Träumerei gerissen, entschuldige dich!«, drohe ich, doch er schlägt mir einfach ins Gesicht - ich fühle wie sich Blut in meinen Mund sammelt, ein Backenzahn zersplittert (man hat der Kraft). Ich spucke blutige Zahnsplitter auf Vollbart, und zeige ihm mein freundlichstes Lächeln - mein morbidestes. Er wischt sich angeekelt die Zahnsplitter von seiner Einsatzkleidung. »Du siehst scheiße aus Bloodface, dir würde nicht mal 'ne Nutte einen blasen. Übrigens...*zeigt Päckchen mit weißen Pulver vor*...habe ich was schönes in deiner Manteltasche gefunden. Dir ist es doch verboten Drogen auf unserem Einsatz zu konsumieren, Kokainjunkie!«, brüllt er übertrieben enttäuscht, ich lache auf; die anderen Dollys, (für mich sind sie alle Dollys) starren gen Wand, würden mich aber bei der kleinsten auffälligen Bewegung erschießen. »Das ist kein Koks, Vollbart.«, antworte ich lässig, Vollbart starrt mich ungläubig an. »Was soll das sonst sein, Mehl? Wolltest wohl vor dem Einsatz Kuchen backen?«, fragt er sarkastisch, ich lache mir die Lunge aus. »Das ist Traubenzucker, süß und lecker«, antworte ich begeistert, schnapp mir das Tütchen und kippe mir den gesamten Inhalt in den Hals; wundervoll. »Haben sie Energys in diesem Wag...«, abrupt stoppte ich, knalle mit dem Kopf gegen die verstärkte Metallwand; das wird eine Beule geben, mein Hut fällt herunter und offenbart meine blutroten kurzen Haare. »Verdammte ruckelige Straße, kann der Fahrer nicht vorsichtiger fahren?«, frage ich genervt, und setze meinen Hut, auf die nun entblößten roten Haare. Vollbart prustet über meine Friesur, und wirft mir eine Flasche Wasser zu; wie gnädig. »Ich hoffe für dich, das deine Vermutungen wahr sind. Wir können auch mit einem Pumuckel weniger zurück fahren, Arschloch!« Während Vollbart sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegt, nippe ich an der Wasserflasche; bürg stilles Wasser. Ich kippe das Wasser still protestierend auf den Wagenboden, und verschränke die Arme; Vollbart seufzt. »Wann sind wir da?«, frage ich störrisch, Vollbart grunzt (will mir nicht antworten). »Nun gut, da ich dank etwas Mathematik, Koordinatenermittlung und Intuition weiß wo sich der...das Slenderman aufhält, derzeitig, weiß ich auch das dieses kleine Mädchen so schnell kein Tageslicht mehr widersehen wird, wenn wir nicht gleich da sind. Ich muss mich außerdem auf unseren Einsatz vorbereiten, ich habe ja noch nicht mal meine Ausrüstung!«, murre ich, Vollbart hält mir eine klassische doppelläufige Flinte entgegen. Vollbart steckt sich einen Zahnstocher zwischen die Zähne; wohl um lässig zu wirken; worauf er mir wortlos die Flinte überreicht; ich staune. »Querflinte, mit Kaliber 28, reicht das als Ausrüstung aus, Detective? Außerdem weiß ich das du gepanzerte Titanhandschuhe im Nahkampf benutzt, da du so niemals auch nur einer Fliege schaden könntest. Wir haben hier ein Basilisken Messer reicht das als Ersatz? *ich nicke* Gut, ich muss dir aber noch was sagen Arschloch: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das wir überleben ist sinkend gering. Dich wird sicher keiner vermissen, aber wir alle *zeigt auf die Polizisten* haben Familie, naja außer der gute Ronald, aber das kommt noch, mit 37 Jahren hmm?«, klopft seinen Kameraden auf die Schulter, welcher sicherlich gequält grinst unter seinem Helm. Seltsam das außer Vollbart und mir niemand in diesem Wagen bisher ein Wort gesagt hat; ist es ihnen unangenehm zu sprechen wenn ein Massenmörder in ihrer Nähe sitzt mit einer Querflinte in der Hand? Plötzlich meldet sich der hinterste SEK Mann; dieses Geruckle geht einen auf die Nerven; »Seargant Quincy, werden wir vor dem Slenderman am Haus der Familie Manston ankommen? Haben wir überhaupt eine Ahnung mit was genau wir es zutun haben?!«, fragt der Dolly nahezu hysterisch; Vollbart zuckt mit den Schultern. »Hey einen Moment mal Vollbart, sie heißen mit Nachnamen Quincy? *prustet* Und ihr Vorname lautet bestimmt...«, »Peterson ist mein Vorname, und glaube bloß nicht das ich Sympathie für dich hege, Arschloch. Ich habe durch dich ein paar sehr gute Männer verloren, Freunde. Denke nicht ich würde für dich mein Leben geschweige denn das meiner Kollegen riskieren, Arschloch.«; schnaubt verächtlich auf. Ich halte bloß die Hände nach oben, warte auf den Halt. »Nur eine Frage hätte ich...Marek, warum mordest du?«, fragt Vollbart mich plötzlich; mich wundert es aber genauso, das er diesmal kein "Arschloch" oder "Bastard" dranklebt. Ich verschränke die Arme, verdaue diese philosophisch angehauchte Frage. »Hören sie zu, Peter. Ich bin ein Mörder, aber mir macht es genauso wenig Spaß zu morden wie ihnen. Ich...wünschte mir ich müsste nicht morden«. Bevor irgendjemand protestieren konnte, stoppt der Panzerwagen. Die verschlossene Tür öffnet sich ruckartig, Natur offenbart sich. Wie wundervoll. »Seid ihr bereit?«, fragt Fat Dolly welcher wohl der Fahrer war. Vollbart beantwortet sie lässig: »Wenn wir nicht bereit wären, könnten wir genauso gut heimfahren und uns Windeln für unsere stinkende Scheiße anlegen. Ja, wir sind bereit *mit Blick auf uns *, wir sind alle bereit!« Mit einem flüchtigen Blick in meine Richtung vergewissert Vollbart sich wohl, das ich keine Dummheiten anstelle. »Keine Sorgen Dollys, ich habe nicht vor euch umzubringen; vorläufig« Lade meine Querflinte auf, schaue kurz zu Vollbart, blicke in sein unverwüstliches Gesicht. Schaue zu den Dollys, sie tragen Schutzhelme, doch ich kann ihre Emotionen fühlen; Angst und Ehrfurcht meldet sich unbewusst in ihnen. Doch auch pessimistischer Unglauben mischt sich darunter, wechselt sich mit der Paranoia ihres menschlichen Verstandes; was für Lappen. Der kleinste Dolly meldet sich mit ausgestreckten Arm; wie in der Schule; zu Wort: »Sergeant Quincy, haben wir überhaupt eine Garantie dafür das dieser *schaut in meine Richtung* Bloodface die Wahrheit sagt? Welche Garantie haben wir für seine Berechnungen, ich bin mir nämlich zu 90% sicher, das wir direkt in eine Falle laufen werden.«, beschwert sich Mini Dolly zu Wort; der Kleine will wohl auf dicke Hose machen. Gerade als Vollbart seine SG550 mit Munition auffüllt, um auf seine Beschwerde angemessen zu reagieren, habe ich... für diesen einen Moment...habe ich geglaubt einen weißen Arm gesehen zu haben, aber das können genauso gut eine angehende Wahnvorstellung sein. Ich spüre eine kühle Präsenz, eine sehr mächtige und gefährliche Kreatur... »Er ist schon hier, schleicht sich in das Gebäude hinein...er hat sie!«, rufe ich, und renne an denn Dollys vorbei. »Bleib stehen Bloodface, das ist ein Befehl! «, brüllt Vollbart, ich drehe mich beim laufen kurz um, steche mit meinen Augen in seine. »Wenn sie nicht sofort handeln, sind wir für umsonst hir her gefahren, los jetzt!«, brülle ich wütend; untypisch für mich. Nicht das ich mir Sorgen machen würde; ich will nur nicht das Slenderman entkommt. Jetzt bist du dran Mistgeburt. Ich habe noch eine alte Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen. Die alte braune Tür stürzt auf den Boden, ich stürme mit der Querflinte in der Hand hinein. Schaue mich kurz um; Vintage-Style, die Manstons haben wirklich Geschmack; unwichtig beeile dich. Die Treppe hoch, das zweite Zimmer von rechts... Laufe die knarzenden Stufen hoch, höre Vollbart und seine Dollys kommen. »Bleib stehen Bastard, oder ich schieße «, brüllt Vollbart, doch ich ignoriere ihn einfach; keine Zeit für sowas. Erreiche das Zimmer; die Tür steht offen. Mein freundliches Grinsen zeigt sich wieder, ich laufe freudig auf das Bett des Mädchens zu. Er ist nicht hier...(noch nicht). Stehe nun vor ihr, ihre langen lockigen kupferfarbenen Haare liegen ausgebreitet auf ihren Kissen; sie ahnt nichts böses. Plötzlich streiche ich ihr sanft über den Kopf; was tue ich da?! »Alles wird gut kleine...du wirst leben. Dieser böse weiße Mann wird dir nichts tun *dreht sich um* stimmt doch oder?«, frage ich den gesichtslosen Gentleman; sein Körperhaltung deutet mir, das er scheinbar überrascht ist. Der liebenswerte Gentleman blickt mich, trotz fehlenden Gesichtes, mordlüstern an. Er ist hochgewachsen, auffallend dünn, und seine Anatomie scheint der menschlichen recht ähnlich zu sein. Er trägt einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte, dazu weiße Handschuhe und schwarzes Schuhwerk; will wohl noch zu einem Date wie es aussieht (obwohl so wie der aussieht?). Sein Kopf ist völlig weiß und ohne jegliche Gesichtszüge. Ich muss höllisch aufpassen, denn er könnte mich mit seinen Tentakeln zu Tode kitzeln; warum wachsen ihm diese glibschigen Dinger aus dem Rücken? Ich laufe um ihn herum, um ihm genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können; sein Gesicht folgt meinen Bewegungen unauffällig. Nach einer Umdrehung schaue ich dem Biest in seine nicht vorhandenen Augen, drücke ab, ein schriller Schmerzensschrei ertönt (klingt wie ein stark verzerrter Frauenschrei). Nach wenigen Sekunden beruhigt sich Slenderman wieder; ich dachte schon ich werde an Tinnitus verrecken; hält seinen angeschossenen Tentakelarm auf Gesichtshöhe; die Kugeln haben tatsächlich den Fangarm verkrüppelt. »Tja Slendi, wie es aussieht wirst du so schnell kein Date mehr haben. Erkennst du mich? Solltest du, denn ich bin der unschuldige Junge welcher an dich seine Schwester verloren hat!«, schreie ich, von Wut berauscht, ziele auf seine richtigen Arme, doch bevor ich abdrücken konnte, packen mich seine anderen Fangarme, drücken mich zusammen; die Flinte fällt krachend zu Boden (verdammt). Slender hält mich hoch in die Luft, sein unechter Blick durchbohrt mich (übt noch mehr Druck aus). »Was ist hier los?«, fragt das verschlafene Mädchen, schreit panisch auf beim Anblick eines riesigen weißen morbiden Mannes welcher mit Tentakeln eine blutige Hackfresse in die Luft hält; naja ganz alltäglich ist das sicherlich nicht. Das Mädchen ruft nach Mami und Daddy, doch Slender hat diese mit Sicherheit schon längst umgebracht. Durch Slenders Unaufmerksamkeit erreiche ich mit meiner freien rechten Hand den Griff meines Kampfmessers; jaule vor Schmerz kurz auf. Slender dreht sich sofort wieder zu mir, doch im nächsten Moment landet das Messer direkt in sein nicht vorhandenes rechtes Auge; seine Schreie sind zu köstlich. Sein schwarzes Blut bedeckt den ganzen Raum, wobei mir sehr wohl bewusst ist das ich im Nahkampf keine langfristige Chance gegen Slender habe, weshalb ich mir das heulende Mädchen schnappe, und aus dem Fenster springe; schneide mich dabei an den Glasscherben. Genau in dem Moment stürmt Vollbart's Truppe ein, die Schüsse und lauten Schreie klingen gar nicht gut. Sie werden alle sterben, nutze die Gelegenheit dazu aus abzuhauen! Ja, eine gute Idee, ich werde mich chirurgisch verändern lassen um mein Aussehen zu verschleiern, und reise in ein anderes Land; warum auch nicht. Lege das Mädchen auf das feuchte Gras; weiht einen großen Wald ein. Ich beuge mich zu ihr herunter, hole ein Taschentuch hervor und wische mir das Tierblut so gut es geht vom Gesicht; das Blut von Menschen ist widerwärtig. Die Kleine kauert sich zusammen, zittert, bebt am ganzen Körper. »W-w-wer bist du?«, stottert sie, vollkommen gelöst. Ich lege ihr meine rechte Hand auf die Schulter, seufze schwer. »Mein Name ist Marek Manson, aber nenne mich bitte Bloodface okay?«, frage ich sie leicht genervt, worauf sie mich mit großen Augen anschaut. »Ich heiße Hailey...«, flüstert sie, nach wie vor verstört. »Keine Sorge Hailey. Slenderman wird unsere Familie nicht auslöschen. Wir müssen jetzt stark bleiben. Nur eines ist jetzt wichtig: Überleben« Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang